Carol "Captain Marvel" Danvers
Carol Danvers, who is also known as "Captain Marvel", is the protagonist of Disney's upcoming live-action film Captain Marvel, which is part of it's Marvel Studios line-up. In the film, Carol, who is portrayed by Brie Larson, is a United State Air Force pilot who obtains cosmic powers as a result of her Kree heritage. She has been loosely based off a character of the very same name created by writer Roy Thomas and artist Gene Colan. It is also believed that aside from replacing both Steve Rogers and Tony Stark as a leader of the Avengers team, she might be able to join the Disney Princess franchise along with Gamora and Shuri in the future if Kevin Feige, President and Founder of Marvel Studios, approves the inclusion. If that's the case, then, the character would become the third American-born Disney Princess after Pocahontas and Tiana. Biography Avengers: Infinity War Once Thanos eliminated half of the universe's population by using the Infinity Stones, Nick Fury saw the situation unfolding on Earth as he witnessed Maria Hill and several civilians fade away into dust. Fury quickly grabbed a pager to send out an emergency alert in response. However, moments later, Fury himself turned to dust, dropping the pager which displayed Danvers' symbol, having successfully sent the message. Trivia * In the comics, Captain Marvel is a codename used by several superheroes, the first being Mar-Vell. Carol Danvers is the seventh holder of the title. She obtained powers after a fusion of Kree and human genes, assuming the codenames Ms. Marvel, Binary and Warbird before becoming Captain Marvel. * Carol Danvers is a fan of Guns N' Roses and Nine Inch Nails. According to Kevin Feige in his Phase Three announcement, Carol Danvers is "one of the most, if not the most, powerful heroes in the MCU."''Kevin Feige further confirmed that Captain Marvel will be the most powerful superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Captain Marvel was originally in the ''Avengers: Age of Ultron script, but she was removed as it was deemed inappropriate to introduce her without establishing her backstory. ** Carol Danvers was also originally going to appear in Jessica Jones when it was going to air on ABC, however, her role was eventually filled by Trish Walker. * Joanna Bennett, Renae Moneymaker, Shauna Galligan, and Ingrid Kleinig were stunt doubles for Brie Larson and Kara Petersen was a stunt double for Mckenna Grace in the role of Captain Marvel. * Carol will likely join the Disney Princess line-up if her first film is proven to be both a critical and commerical success. * If Carol joins the line-up, she would not only be deemed a "royal" by acts of heroism like Crysta, Mulan, Gamora, and Moana, but would also, be the third Disney Princess to have been canonically born in the United States like Pocohountas and Tiana. * There's been several articles confirming that she could pass the qualification of being an official Disney Princess, since Ralph Breaks the Internet featured all of the princesses as Avengers. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Royalty Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blondes Category:Captain Marvel characters Category:American Category:North American Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Live-action characters Category:Marvel Studios characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses